Glen Beckett
Glen Beckett, also known as Vex, is a fictional character and one of the main heroes of the Earth 25 Universe. History Glen Beckett was born in Denver Colorado, where he lived his entire life. Ever since he could remember, he had horrible anger issues. This often got him in trouble at daycare in which he would strike other children in his anger sessions. This problem perssisted into his school days, where he yelled at the teacher for not letting him finger paint. When he was 18, Glen learned of a mutation in his body, in which he was much stronger and much more agile than most human beings. The cause of this mutation was greatly unknown, but he knew that he couldn't sit idly by. He decided to use this gift to help others by creating a nameless vigilante alter-ego for himself, though this often came at a price. He would often get stressed out from this work, leading to great anger. While saving an elderly woman from two criminals, he was getting progressively frustrated by their evasive ways. Eventually he managed to get to them and return the stolen goods to the woman, but blacked out shortly afterwards. When he came to, he found himself in the ruins of an apartment building. He looked around the ruins, and from the looks of it most people managed to get out... except for a young boy. The authorities did all the searching they could do, but found no leads as to who destroyed the apartments. The sight of the lifeless body crushed him emotionally, but Glen realized that whatever caused this was related to his anger, and so from then on he tried to control it as much as possible. From then on Glen went by his alter-ego alias, Vex. This name represented his anger so that he would remember never to make that same mistake again with the apartment building. Eventually, Vex encountered several other villains, such as the criminally insane Leperechaun, the mysterious Alchemist, and his archenemy, Smother. Appearance Glen Beckett has fairly short, black hair and brown eyes. This hair seems to get slightly longer in the back, almost like a mullet. On his left wrist is a watch, which he seems to rarely use. While in his vigilante persona, however, Vex wears a dark green hood which covers the majority of his face, and a long flowing cloak. He was clawed gloves, useful for hand-to-hand combat, and steel boots. On his chest is the letter "V", obviously for Vex. Personallity Despite Glen's seemingly happy-go-lukcy attitude, he is dark and sad on this inside. He has been forever traumatized by the tragic death of the child in the apartments, which he was sure he had a part in. This has kept him from easily being able to help others, not wanting to spark his anger-filled side. In the end, however, he usually jumps in to save the day. Abilities Vex has little in his arsanel of abilities, aside from his enhanced strength and agility. He is, however, heavily armed with other weapons such as knifes and throwing-stars. Strengths Vex's strength is great enough to hold off most attacks for short periods of time, and his agility is great enough to dodge many attacks at once. Weaknesses His anger is easily exploitable, and if his anger builds up to much he could go into a mindless fit of rage. If he is up against an opponent with powerful psycic abilities, they may be able to force him under their command if they are quick enough. If not, however, their chance could be blown as they only get so much time to Mind Control him before his rage takes complete control. Battle Stats Agility - 10 Speed - 9 Strength - 9 Endurance - 8 Willpower - 6 Hero Level - 8 Trivia Glen Beckett is heavily based on the Incredible Hulk and Batman, superheroes of Marvel and DC respectively. Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Superheroes Category:Level 8 Characters